


two bodies converging if the wind is right (Podfic Version)

by oncewild



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewild/pseuds/oncewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic version of aphrodite_mine's "two bodies converging if the wind is right."</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Curses are queer things.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>--</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>A scrambled version of Beauty and the Beast with no roses or Stockholm Syndrome.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	two bodies converging if the wind is right (Podfic Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two bodies converging if the wind is right --](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860661) by [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine). 



Listen online [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pu5j833qr7u35dk/twobodies.mp3).

 

Download an MP3 version [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pu5j833qr7u35dk/twobodies.mp3).

 

Original fic can be found [here](860661).

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to purchase a microphone, so there are some less than lovely background noises (particularly during the first minute or two) that I hope you can get past as this story is lovely. Please, Please, PLEASE go and give love to the author if you enjoy it.


End file.
